Ausgeburt meiner Fantasie
by raw.jtr
Summary: Kouichi ist kurz vor seinem 20. Geburtstag in einen Vampir verwandelt worden. Zoe glaubte er sei an dem Abend gestorben. Vor wenigen Tagen erfuhr sie das er lebte und was er ist. Nun sind sie zusammen! will egtl nur wissen, wie mein Schreibstil ankommt


Es half Alles nichts! Kouichi war selbst gegen den einen Vampir nicht stark genug, dafür war sein Hunger zu groß. Zudem war er von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt. Die Situation schien ausweglos. Je angestrengter er versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden, desto mehr Treffer musste er einstecken. Die Vampire schienen beide gerade erst einen Jagdzug hinter sich zu haben, zumindest war jener gegen den er antrat unheimlich stark. Vermutlich hatten sie sich nur deswegen noch nicht über Zoe hergemacht, ihr Hunger war eigentlich gestillt. Es war nur ihr Duft der sie anzog und der Spaß daran zu Kämpfen der sie zu ihnen getrieben hatte. Kouichi vermutete, dass es ihnen Spaß bereitete gegen schwächere Vampire zu kämpfen. Erst mit ihnen zu spielen und sie dann auf grausame Art und Weiße umzubringen, so wie Vampire eben nur sterben konnten. In seinem Kopf spielte sich das Szenario ab, wie er den Vampiren unterlag – worüber er sich ausgesprochen sicher war – und wie sie anschließend Zoe's Leben ein Ende setzen. Die Vorstellung wie sie ihr Blut tranken ließ das Monster in ihm sehr unruhig werden. Wenn jemand schon ihr Blut trank, dann ja wohl nur er. Aber war das Kouichi der das dachte, oder was es die Gier des Monsters? Ein lauter Rums riss ihn wieder einmal aus den Gedanken. Sein Gegner hatte ihn am Hinterkopf gepackt und mit voller Wucht gegen die Felswand geschlagen. Sein Gesicht nun fest in der Felswand vergraben, hinterließ einen tiefen Abdruck und ebenso tiefe Risse. Auf einmal roch er es wieder, viel intensiver als zuvor – ihr Blut. Es roch so gut, dass es mit nichts zu vergleichen war. In ihm durchbrach das Monster die Gitter und übernahm nun die Kontrolle. Wo er zuvor so angestrengt versucht hatte einen Weg zu finden um sie zu beschützen, würde er vermutlich gleich derjenige sein der sie tötete.

Er spürte wie sich der Griff seines Gegners lockerte, vermutlich konnte dieser dem Geruch frischen Blutes nicht wiederstehen. Und Zoes Blut roch nun einmal verdammt gut, wie sollte er also ihr wiederstehen können? Doch das war ihm vollkommen egal! Er sah wie sich der Vampir mit dem er zuvor gekämpft hatte auf Zoe stürzte. Diese war noch immer bei dem anderen Vampir, welcher es sich erlaubt hatte seine Zähne in sie zu bohren. Er war bereits im rausch, seine Zähne pumpten Gift in ihren Blutkreislauf und machten sie bewegungsunfähig, während er ihren Lebenssaft aussagte. Dem Zweiten dürstete es nach demselben, doch Kouichi hielt ihn auf. Nicht etwa um sie zu schützen, sondern weil seine Gier nun so groß war, dass er ihr Blut für sich alleine wollte. Seine Hals so trocken wie nie zuvor, der Anblick quälte ihn zutiefst. Ihr Geruch löste ein Fegefeuer in seinem Hals aus, seine Zähne produzierten immer mehr Gift und auf seiner Zunge lag deutlich der Geschmack ihres Blutes. //Ich will ihr Blut!//, schoss es dem Monster durch den Kopf. Noch immer hielt er den zweiten Vampir auf. Er sagte kein Wort, sein lautes Knurren war Warnung genug, dann riss er ihm den Kopf ab. Zwar starb der Vampir dadurch nicht, wäre aber unfähig Zoe etwas zu tun. Kouichi stürzte auf sie zu, seine Augen leuchtend vor Verlangen. Er baute sich vor dem anderen Vampir auf, welcher noch immer Zoe fest hielt und seine Zähne tief in ihre Schulter bohrte. Er sah das Blut welches aus der Bisswunde lief, nur wenig im Vergleich zu dem was sie gleich verlieren würde, wenn Kouichi sich über sie her machte. Aber zuerst sorgte er dafür, dass der Vampir sich von ihr löste. Unsanft riss er ihn von ihr weg, wobei seine Zähne eine heftige Wunde in ihrer Schulter hinter ließen. //Blut!!!//, der stärker werdende Geruch haute ihn um. Seine Lippen legten sich über die Wunde und ohne darüber nachzudenken begann er seinen Durst an ihr zu stillen. Mit jedem Schluck wurde es schlimmer, immer weniger konnte er aufhören, von ihr ablassen. Der Vampir welcher alle Körperteile noch an der richtigen Stelle hatte, versuchte erneut an Zoe heran zu kommen. Er hatte sich wohl erhofft das Blut zumindest teilen zu können. Doch Zoes Blut erweckte unheimliche Kräfte in Kouichi, er stieß den Vampir bei jedem Annährungsversuch weg. In seinem Rausch handelte er aus Instinkt und dieser Instinkt sagte ihm, die Beute nicht zu teilen. Ihr Blut hatte jedoch einen merkwürdig bitteren Beigeschmack, der mit jedem Zug schwächer zu werden schien. Zwar sagte man sich Vampirgift hatte keinen Geschmack, aber anders schien es nicht zu erklären zu sein. Ihr Blut wurde verunreinigt und im Moment sorgte Kouichi eigentlich nur dafür es zu reinigen, so dass keine Verwandlung geschehen würde. Da er jedoch keine Sekunde nachdachte, sich bereits im Rausch der Jagd befand, würde er nicht aufhören ehe ihr Körper kein Blut mehr hergab.

Keine drei Sekunden war das Ganze gegangen… Es war nicht viel Gift in ihr gewesen, ihr Blut schmeckte nun wunderbar rein und unwiderstehlich. Doch drei kräftige Paar Arme rissen ich von ihr los. Er wehrte sich, das Monster brüllte. Riss sich los und stürzte wieder auf Zoe zu, wurde jedoch zurück gehalten. Dieses Mal fester, ohne die Chance einfach so zu entkommen. Erst jetzt sah er sich um und bemerkte den Besuch, der wohl vor zwei Sekunden angekommen sein musste. Vier Vampire, drei davon damit beschäftigt ihn fest zu halten, einer der sich um die zwei Vampire gekümmert hatte. Deren Einzelteile verbrannten nun in einem großen Feuer und würden Zoe nichts mehr anhaben können. ‚Wir sollten sie zu William bringen… Sie hat nicht viel Blut verloren und das Gift scheint er vollkommen entfernt zu haben, aber die Wunde an ihrer Schulter sieht böse aus und wer weiß wie sie so ein Erlebnis verkraftet.', sagte der Vampir welcher nicht damit beschäftigt war, Kouichi in die Schranken zu weißen. Die drei Vampire mühten sich offensichtlich sehr damit ab ihn fest zu halten, obwohl es zu Dritt kein Problem sein sollte. Doch Kouichi war außer sich, fuchsteufelswild, er wollte wieder den Geschmack ihres Blutes. Gierig fuhr seine Zunge über seine Lippen, wo noch immer Blut klebte. Seine Kräfte wuchsen mit jeder Sekunde die er von ihrer Kehle getrennt war. Bis er schließlich genug Kraft aufbrachte, sich von den drei Vampiren los zu reisen. Er stieß den einzelnen Vampir beiseite der sich Zoe genähert hatte, um ihre Verletzungen zu betrachten. Bekam sie überhaupt mit was um sie herum geschah? Jetzt wo das Gift sie nichtmehr lähmte, sollte sie wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein sein. Ob sie realisierte, dass der den sie angeblich so sehr liebte, sie gleich töten würde? Offensichtlich war Kouichi stärker als er sich zugetraut hatte, langsam schien sein Gehirn wieder aktiv zu werden. Dennoch hatte sich das Monster mittlerweile mit Zoe auf den Boden geworfen und drückte sie fest in den Sand, während seine Hände ihre Handgelenke umklammerten und ebenfalls in den Sand drückten. Er sorgte dafür, dass selbst die ihm so unterlegene Beute keine Chance hatte sich zu wehren. Jeden Moment würde er seine spitzen raubtierähnlichen Zähne in ihrem Hals vertiefen, das Gift welches aus ihnen strömte in sie hinein pumpen und gleichzeitig ihr Blut trinken. Die Vorstellung zerriss ihn innerlich… Einerseits war es genau das was er so begehrte, gerade in diesem Moment so einfach zu haben schien – ihr Blut! Andererseits, sein kaltes Herz - regungslos – und doch hinderte es ihn daran zu zubeißen. Er lag noch immer auf ihr, seine Haltung jeden Moment bereit dazu ihr leben zu Beenden, sein Blick voller Gier und Entschlossenheit. Die Zähne bereits gebleckt und zum Angriff bereit, aber dennoch versteinert, er rührte sich nicht. Erst als die Anderen wieder versuchten ihn von ihr weg zu zerren und dem Monster klar wurde, dass es wohl die letzte Chance sein würde ihr Blut zu bekommen, geschah es. Es passierte unheimlich schnell, die Vampire hatten keine Chance seinen jagdbereiten Körper von ihr zu zerren und das zu verhindern was nun geschah. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger scheute Kouichi es nicht, sie direkt in die Kehle zu beißen und seine Zähne in ihrer Halsschlagader zu vertiefen. Sein Biss war viel Fester als der des anderen Vampirs und sein Durst offensichtlich noch gieriger. Allgemein lag viel mehr Intensität in dem was tat, da er es noch viel mehr begehrte, als jeder Vampir sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er sich noch darüber geärgert das er mit ihr alleine war, sie als Mensch so zerbrechlich und verletzlich. Gleich würde er das tun, was er so sehr fürchtete, sie töten. Und obwohl es ihn störte das er nicht stark genug war aufzuhören – sich nicht bremsen konnte, der größte Teil in ihm genoss es immer mehr von ihrem Blut zu bekommen. Er schien unbeweglich, alle vier Vampire zerrten an ihm, konnten ihn aber keinen Millimeter von ihr weg bekommen. Seine Zähne bohrten sich so tief in ihren Hals, dass selbst seine menschlichen Zähne nun einen Abdruck hinterließen. Er hatte das Gefühl sie aufessen zu wollen. Doch auf einmal stieß er sich weg, er wusste nicht wie, das Monster in ihm hatte es nicht kommen sehen. Offensichtlich hatte unterbewusst alle Kraft gesammelt, um sich so von ihr wegreißen zu können. Die Vampire nutzen die Gelegenheit, packten und warfen in unsanft zu Boden. Zu Dritt stürzten sie sich auf ihn und drückten ihn in den Sand. Das Monster tobte, doch da Kouichis Bewusstsein nun wieder aktiv war, war es viel schwächer als zuvor. Sie konnten ihn – obgleich er tobte vor Wut und Gier – davon abhalten wieder über sie herzufallen, während der Vierte zu Zoe ging. Mittlerweile hatte sie, dank Kouichis Egoismus, eine lebensgefährliche Menge an Blut verloren. ‚Wir…', begann er und unterbrach den Satz jäh, beim Anblick seiner drei Mitstreiter die damit beschäftigt waren Kouichi zu zähmen. ‚Ich werde sie ins Krankenhaus bringen zu William!', sagte er entschieden und hob sie sanft vom Boden auf. Er knurrte leicht beim Geruch ihres Blutes, hatte aber genügend Selbstbeherrschung. ‚Ich denke er wird eine ganze Weil brauchen bis er sich beruhigt, seid vorsichtig. Er scheint noch jung zu sein… Vermutlich weiß er selbst nicht recht, wann er handelt und wann das Monster sein Gesicht zeigt. Vielleicht hintergeht er euch, ohne es geplant zu haben!', warnte er die zwei Männer und die eine Frau vor. Er warf einen Blick zu Zoe, welche ziemlich blass wirkte. ‚Erstaunlich… Er scheint ihr keinen Tropfen Gift eingeflößt zu haben!', stellte er fest und musterte Zoe nun genauer. Kouichi knurrte laut und zog den Blick des Vampirs so auf sich. „Sie soll… nicht so… werden…", brachte er hervor. Das Monster machte es ihm schwer zu reden, seine Zähne waren zusammen gebissen als er diese Worte hervor presste. Aber es legte sich langsam, er kämpfte schwer mit sich um die Überhand zu behalten. Dennoch hatte er seinen Körper noch nicht unter Kontrolle und musste weiter von den Vampiren fest gehalten werden. „Bring sie weg, bitte!", flehte er mit einem gierigen Blick zu Zoe. Er wusste, würde er bleiben, würde ihn niemand mehr aufhalten können sein Werk zu beenden. Er hatte so einen unglaublich starken Durst, da der Geruch ihres Blutes überall zu sein schien. Es waren Höllenqualen die er erlitt, nicht nur wegen seines Verlangens, sondern auch weil sein schlechtes Gewissen nun auf ihn eindrückte. Der Vampir mit Zoe in den Armen schien zu verstehen, denn kurz darauf war er verschwunden. Er rannte, so dass die Gegend an ihnen vorbei flog, dennoch waren seine Bewegungen sanft – er setzte sie keiner Erschütterung aus.

Als sie sich einer Ortschaft näherten wurde er nicht langsamer. Er lief einen Bogen, um den Ort herum, zu einem Wald. Der Weg der dorthin führte war nicht oft befahren, er führte nur durch den Wald hindurch. Auf der Straße nahm er eine Abzweigung, kurz darauf standen sie vor einem großen Anwesen. Er trat ein, William erwartete sie bereits. Er musste gespürt haben dass etwas nicht stimmte. ‚Was ist passiert Andrew?', fragte er und sah zu Zoe. Er erkannte die Bisswunde an ihrem Hals und die aufgerissene Schulter. ‚Sie und ein anderer Vampir, wir wissen nicht genau in welchem Verhältnis sie zueinander stehen, wurden von zwei Vampiren angegriffen. Nicht-Vegetarier… Ich vermute er wollte sie beschützen, musste dann aber selbst seinen Trieben nachgeben.', erklärte der junge Vampir und legte Zoe auf der Couch ab. William begann sofort sie zu untersuchen, während er Andrews Ausführungen folgte. ‚Zuerst hat sie einer dieser Vampire gebissen, vermutlich ist dabei die Wunde an ihrer Schulter entstanden. Die Bisswunde am Hals stammt von ihrem Begleiter… Er wird im Moment noch von den Anderen aufgehalten, da er ziemlich außer sich ist. Aber irgendwie hat er es geschafft kein Gift bei seinem Biss zu verwenden und sich sogar während seines Rausches zu lösen. Vermutlich liegt ihm mehr an ihr als Mensch, als daran seinen Durst zu stillen. Was unglaublich ist… Im Anbetracht ihres Duftes!', Andrew sprach sehr nüchtern, doch seine Stimme klang immer verlangender. Vor Allem als er ihren Duft ansprach. William sah auf, er hatte den Ton bemerkt. ‚Dir ist es also auch aufgefallen… Du hast Recht, sie duftet ausgesprochen verführerisch!', stimmte er zu und untersuchte Zoe weiter. Er mache sich keine Sorgen dass Andrew ihr etwas antun würde, er hatte sich sehr gut unter Kontrolle bei diesen Dingen. ‚Ich kümmere mich um sie… Geh zu den Anderen und finde heraus ob er noch andere Vampire kennt. Er hat ihr Blut gekostet, vermutlich sollte er sich erst einmal fern von ihr halten. Wir bräuchten also einen verbündeten! Wenn du nichts heraus finden kannst, dann bringt ihr ihn mit hier her… Solange wir hier sind sollte er keine Chance haben ihr noch einmal etwas zu tun.', sagte William ruhig, wobei er sich sicher war, dass dieser Vampir – Kouichi – durch ihr Blut nun unglaublich stark war und wenn er keine Selbstbeherrschung besaß nicht aufzuhalten war. Er hatte seine Untersuchungen an Zoe abgeschlossen und hob sie nun hoch. Ich werde sie auf ein Zimmer nach oben bringen und ihr eine Blutinfusion geben. Die Wunden sind versorgt und werden wieder heilen, ob sie einen psychischen Schaden davon getragen hat werden wir sehen, sobald sie wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Im Moment scheint sie zumindest ein wenig weg getreten zu sein. William hob Zoe hoch und trug sie ein Stockwerk nach oben. Dort brachte er sie in ein kleines Zimmer, wo er sie auf dem einzigen Bett im Haus ablegte und ihr die Blutinfusion anhing. ‚Wir kümmern uns um deinen Freund… Mach dir keine Sorgen!', er hatte ihre innere Unruhe gespürt und gewusst, dass sie nicht von ihrer Situation kam. ‚Sobald er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat und wir sicher sind, dass er dir nichts antun wird, werden wir ihn zu dir lassen. Solange solltest du dich erholen… Samantha wird sich um dich kümmern, wenn du etwas brauchen solltest.', mit diesen Worten verließ William das Zimmer und gewährte ihr nun die Ruhe die sie so dringend brauchte.

Währenddessen war Andrew zu den Anderen zurück gekehrt. Mit Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass Kouichi sich bereits beruhigt hatte und aufrecht im Sand saß. Die Anderen zwar noch immer bereit ihn jederzeit Einhalt zu gebieten, aber er schien sich unter Kontrolle zu haben. Kouichi blickte auf als der Vampir sich näherte. „Wo hast du sie hingebracht?", fragte er langsam. Sein Gehirn fing langsam an klar zu werden und er hatte erst jetzt gemerkt, dass sie auch Vampire waren. Unweigerlich Vegetarier wie man an der Augenfarbe erkennen konnte. Dennoch hatte er Angst um Zoe, wollte bei ihr sein um sie beschützen zu können – obgleich er wohl die größte Gefahr für sie war. ‚Sie ist bei uns Zuhause, William – unser Vater – ist Arzt…', er betonte das Wort Arzt und bemerkte Kouichis verwunderten Blick, der dies offensichtlich bemerkt hatte. ‚Er hat uns alle verwandelt… Wir leben zusammen und sind eine Art Familie, wenn auch nicht miteinander verwandt.', versuchte er zu erklären und trat nun vor ihn. „Verstehe…", murmelte Kouichi leise und sah zu Boden. Sein schlechtes Gewissen drückte immer mehr auf ihn ein und sorgte dafür, dass er immer niedergeschlagener wurde. //Ich hätte sie fast umgebracht... Ich bin ein Monster! Wie kann ich es wagen sie dieser Gefahr auszusetzten? Eigentlich hätte ich niemals hierher zurück kehren sollen und erstrecht ihr nicht begegnen dürfen.//, die Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf, er fragte sich was er tun konnte. ‚Wen kennst du außer ihr?', fragte Andrew und durchbrach so Koichis Gedanken-Karussell. Kouichi blickte verwundert auf. „Meinen Bruder…", fiel ihm als erstes ein, dann schüttelte er schnell den Kopf. „Nein, er glaubt ich bin tot! Sie ist der einzige Mensch der davon weiß, dass ich noch lebe, oder besser gesagt existiere. Sie weiß auch was ich bin… Falls du das meintest!", sagte er und sah Andrew an. ‚Nun ja… Eigentlich nicht! Wir würden dich gerne erst einmal von ihr fern halten, weil wir allen Grund zu der Befürchtung haben, du könntest sie erneut anknabbern.', erklärte er und sah zu dem Mädchen. ‚Samantha… William meinte du sollst zurück und dich um sie kümmern. Deine Selbstbeherrschung ist die Mächtigste, außerdem wird sie einer Frau vermutlich eher trauen.', erklärte er und die junge Frau verschwand nach einem kurzen Nicken. ‚Der Rest wird hier bleiben… Zur Sicherheit!', erklärte er und sah wieder zu Kouichi. ‚Das eben wollte ich übrigens nicht wissen… Wie bereits gesagt, wird würden dich gerne vorerst von ihr fern halten. Da dein Bruder glaubt dass du tot bist, wird er vermutlich kein Vampir sein. Wir würden dich gerne bei einem Verbündeten unterbringen.', erklärte er und sah Kouichi genauer an. So blutrote Augen habe ich noch nie gesehen… Er scheint intensiver auf menschliches Blut zu reagieren als Andere!, stellte er fest, während er ihn musterte. „Jack… Er wohnt in Shibuya, nicht weit von hier. Von dort kommen wir auch, wir wollten nach dem Frühstück eigentlich wieder gehen. Es ist nur… Ich wollte ihr einen schönen Abend machen, da ich ihr sonst fast nichts geben kann.", murmelte er und sah wieder zu Boden. Jedes Wort schmerzte, jeder Gedanke zerriss ihn innerlich. Aber die Qualen hatte er verdient, so egoistisch wie er sie für sich beansprucht hatte und sie damit unmenschlicher Gefahr aussetzte. ‚Ryan… Du wirst diesen Jack suchen gehen! Ich denke es besteht keine Gefahr mehr und wenn doch, würden wir dieses mal auch sicher zu Zweit mit ihm fertig werden.', erklärte er und sah Kouichi eindringlich an. Andrew war der Stärkste in der Gruppe und konnte sehr gut einschätzen wie viel nötig war. Ryan machte sich auf den Weg, während Andrew sich vor Kouichi setzte. ‚Du sprichst von diesem Mädchen, als ob sie dir unheimlich viel bedeutet… Es wäre hilfreich wenn wir wüssten in welcher Beziehung ihr zueinander steht! Normalerweise wird jeder Mensch getötet, der von unserer Existenz weiß, aus Sicherheitsgründen wie du sicher weißt.', sagte er ruhig und sah ihn an. Kouichi knurrte und bleckte die Zähne. Wie konnte dieser Bastard nur daran denken Zoe etwas anzutun? Doch seine Wut versackte sogleich, als er sich erinnerte sie selbst gerade fast getötet zu haben. „Ich liebe sie… Seit mittlerweile 10 Jahren! Wir sind erst vor wenigen Tagen zusammen gekommen, es macht alles nur noch komplizierter. Sie war mit meinem Zwillingsbruder liiert, seit sie 13 war bis zu dem Tag an dem ich wieder auftauchte. Ihr müsst wissen… Ich habe ihr vor zwei Jahren das Leben gerettet als zwei Vampire und Nachts angriffen. Sie spielten nur mit mir, wie mit einem Gummiball. Ich hatte Glück das Jack und seine Freunde kurz darauf aufkreuzten. Sie konnten sie sicher nach Hause bringen, ich verlor in der Nach mein Leben. Ich tausche Seele und Herz gegen die Unsterblichkeit. Jack – er hat mich verwandelt – erklärte mir erst vor Kurzen, dass meine Seele niemals Frieden gefunden hätte. Zum einen weil sie sehr rein war und ich von einem Dämon getötet worden bin, einem Dämon der Nacht – oder Vampir wie man im Volksmund sagt. Und zum Anderen, weil meine Liebe zu Zoe mich bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt 8 Jahre lang belastet hatte und wohl unsterblich sei. Meine Seele wäre ewig unglücklich umhergeirrt… Nur deswegen hat er es getan!", Kouichi schloss die Augen, die Erinnerung schmerzte im Angesicht dessen, dass der heutige Tag nur auf seine Verwandlung zurück zu führen war. ‚Das heißt ihr seit zusammen…?', fragte Andrew erstaunt und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, sind wir… Obwohl sie meinen Zwillingsbruder acht Jahre lang mir vorgezogen hat, scheint sie irgendwie Gefühle für mich entwickelt zu haben. Das hat sie zumindest gesagt, als sie sah das ich noch lebte. Ich habe ihr zwei, oder dreimal als Vampir das Leben gerettet. Beim ersten Mal entkam ich unerkannt, beim zweiten Mal wurde sie leicht verletzt und ich verlor geringfügig die Beherrschung. Sie entdeckte mein Gesicht und als ich sie gerettet hatte, nun ja… Sie bat mich nicht wieder zu verschwinden und ihr Stimme klang so verzweifelt, also blieb ich. Ich erklärte ihr was passiert war und das ich sie deswegen nichtmehr sehen dürfe. Das ihr Blut etwas besonderes sei, ich mich kaum beherrschen konnte.", er unterbrach seine Ausführungen. „Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen ihr fern zu bleiben! Aber sie brachte sich fast absichtlich in Gefahr, ich rettete sie erneut, war so wütend auf sie, dass meine Gefühle mit mir durch gingen. Als sie wusste wie ich empfand, was ich die ganzen Jahre empfunden hatte und ich sie letztlich küsste – es fühlte sich unsagbar gut an – so sehr hatte ich es mir gewünscht.", Kouichi sah Andrew an. Es tat gut endlich alles los zu werden, an jemanden der nachvollziehen konnte was für eine Qual es sein musste. „Sie ist so zerbrechlich…", sagte er leise und lächelte matt. „Jack meinte meine Selbstbeherrschung sei außergewöhnlich stark! Aber sobald ihr Blut an die Oberfläche tritt, bin ich gefährlicher als jeder Neugeborene.", stellte er selbst fest und senkte den Blick wieder. Andrew sagte nichts mehr, er hatte mehr gehört als er wissen wollte. Jedoch half es ihm Kouichi einzuschätzen, was die Situation erleichterte. 'Wenn du sie verwandeln würdest, dann müsstest du nichtmehr leiden.', die Stimme kam unerwartet und klang sehr sanft. Der bisher wortlose Vampir – John – hatte es ausgesprochen und sah Kouichi an. ‚Wenn seine Liebe zu ihr unsterblich ist, so wie du es selbst sagst, dann wäre es die beste Lösung.', sagte er und klang dabei so selbstverständlich, als sei es ein Einkauf beim Bäcker. Kouichis Muskeln spannten sich an, vor Wut – er sah sehr langsam auf. „Niemals… Sie soll kein Monster werden so wie ich! Sie hat es verdient zu leben und nicht so ein abscheulich verdammtes Leben führen zu müssen wie ich.", die Worte kamen plötzlich, hasserfüllt, aber dennoch ehrlich. John sah ihn erstaunt an. ‚Du würdest sie lieber sterben lassen, als ewig mit ihr vereint zu sein?', fragte er verwundert und sah nun etwas verwirrt zu Andrew. „So ein Leben ist sinnlos… Ich würde ihr das nie antun!", versicherte Koichi und senkte den Blick nun wieder. Ab da herrschte Stille. Kouichi saß reumütig da, mit jeder Minute die verging sperrte er das Monster tiefer in sich eine. Je tiefer er es jedoch einsperrte, desto schlimmer wurde sein schlechtes Gewissen. Seine Fantasien zeigten ihm unermüdlich was er getan hatte, was in Zukunft geschehen konnte – die schlimmsten Szenarien spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab.

Einige Minuten später tauchte Ryan wieder auf, dicht gefolgt von Jack der sofort zu Kouichi ging. Kouichi sah nicht auf, er wusste das Jack dabei war. Zwar hatte man nur einen Vampir kommen hören, aber man spürte deutlich die Präsenz von Zweien. Es konnte nur Jack sein, es gab keinen zweiten Vampir der sich selbst für Ihresgleichen lautlos bewegen konnte. ‚Was ist passiert?', wollte er sogleich wissen, obgleich Ryan ihm das meiste unterwegs erzählt hatte. „Ich war mit ihr am Strand, seit gestern Mittag… Heute Morgen habe ich ihr Frühstück geholt, sie hat sich leicht an der Tüte geschnitten. Da bin ich zwar auf sie los, konnte mich aber im letzten Moment selbst davon abhalten ihr etwas zu tun.", begann er knapp zu schildern was passiert war. „Um mich zu beruhigen bin ich schwimmen gegangen, erst zu spät habe ich die sich nähernden Vampire bemerkt. Als ich mit ihr fliehen wollte haben sie uns abgefangen, ich habe alles getan um sie zu schützen, aber war zu schwach.", erklärte er weiter, wurde aber von Jack unterbrochen. ‚Zu schwach? Wir waren doch erst vorige Nacht auf der Jagd und du hast doppelt so viel Blut getrunken wie ich.', warf er ein und sah ihn erstaunt an. Er hätte zumindest fliehen können müssen. Kouichi wäre vermutlich rot geworden bei dem was jetzt kam, aber Gott sei Dank war das für einen Vampir unmöglich. Dennoch hielt er den Kopf gesenkt und verbarg so seinen Gesichtsausdruck, welcher nur wiederspiegelte was er momentan empfand – er war angewidert von sich selbst und hasste sie abgrundtief. „Wir sind uns gestern sehr nahe gekommen… Zuerst war alles noch okay, ich meine…", er schluckte etwas und dachte kurz nach – zu kurz für einen Menschen, viel zu lange für einen Vampir. „Wir waren schwimmen, ihre Geruch war dadurch stark eingeschränkt. Ich wollte sie nochmal küssen, wie an jenem Abend an dem du meintest ich soll es endlich tun. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihr wirklich ohne Gefahr so nahe kommen konnte. Ich sagte ihr noch sie solle sich nicht rühren, da ich Beute nur interessant finde wenn sie zappelt. Ich habe ganz langsam gemacht, versucht mich an ihren näher kommenden Duft zu gewöhnen. Als sie die Initiative ergriffen hat und mich für meine Verhältnisse viel zu intensiv geküsst hat, habe ich sofort abgebrochen. Sie war total verletzt…", er hielt inne, die Erinnerung schmerzte sehr. Der Kuss hatte ihm so gut gefallen, dass es schon wieder zu gut gewesen war. „Dann verging ein wenig Zeit, bis ich mich wieder gesammelt hatte. Ich versuchte es erneut, dieses Mal klappte es wirklich gut. Der Kuss wurde zwar ziemlich wild, aber für sie bestand keine Gefahr. Außer das sie fast erstickt wäre, weil ich etwas ausdauernder bin als sie.", scherzte er leise und ein sarkastisches Lachen war von ihm zu hören. „Es ist immer gefährlich… Ich bin ein miserabler Vampir, wenn es darum geht menschlich zu sein.", sagte er seufzend und fuhr schließlich fort. „Wir aßen und saßen dabei gemütlich am Lagerfeuer. Ich wusste das sie mehr wollte als ich ihr geben konnte, dass sie meinen Körper begehrte und eins mit mir sein wollte. Es war frustrierend… Ich spürte ihr körperliches Verlangen deutlicher, als das meines Instinkts!", erneut hielt er inne, die Erinnerungen schmerzten immer mehr. „Ich wusste das ich nicht die Kraft hatte mit ihr zu schlafen, ohne sie danach oder dabei umzubringen. Also setzte sich mich hinter sie, ganz dicht und begann sie zu verwöhnen. Ich habe das Monster in mir ausgetrickst… Indem ich ihr so nahe war, Pläne schmiedete wie ich sie jeden Moment töten würde um ihr Blut trinken zu können und dem Monster vormachte das es das bekam was es wollte, konnte ich ihr so unglaublich nahe sein. Leider wuchs auch mein menschliches Verlangen und sie machte es nicht gerade besser. Als ich es zu Ende gebracht hatte, bin ich einfach weg gelaufen. Ich musste meine Erregung loswerden und vor Allem das in mir wieder beruhigen. Als ich zurück kam, war sie zwar froh darüber was geschehen war, aber auch enttäuscht. Sie hatte zu spüren bekommen, dass wir niemals ein normales Paar sein würden. Ich hatte ihr deutlich vor Augen geführt, in was für einer Gefahr sie schwebte… Dennoch schien sie davon nicht abgeschreckt! Sie macht sich nur ständig Vorwürfe und leidet darunter, das ich unter ihr leide. Es verkompliziert alles so sehr!", sagte er und sah mit einem Mal auf. Seine leuchtend blutroten Augen auf Jack geheftet. „Wegen dieser körperlichen Nähe von gestern, war ich heute durstiger als jemals zuvor und deswegen so schwach.", nun kehrte er zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. „Gegen die Vampire konnte ich nichts ausrichten, selbst meine Versuche sie zu schützen waren vergebens. Einer der Vampire hielt mich im Zaun, der Andere biss sie. Ich roch ihr Blut und drehte durch, riss dem einen Vampir den Kopf und den Anderen brutal von ihr los. Ihre Schulter war daraufhin heftig verletzt. Der Geruch des Blutes hatte mich bereits gefangen genommen, ich begann meinen Durst an der Wunde zu stillen. Anscheinend habe ich so das Gift des Vampirs entfernt, dann kamen sie – rissen mich los. Ich war zu stark, ihr Blut löst ungeahnte Kräfte in mir aus! Ich biss sie, dieses Mal richtig…", er erinnerte sich genau wie er die Zähne in ihre Kehle bohrte. „Ihr Blut schmeckt viel besser als gedacht!", meinte er auf einmal enthusiastisch und sah Jack begeistert an. Dieser runzelte jedoch die Stirn und musterte ihn genauer. ‚Wie fühlst du dich?', fragte er und dicht vor ihm in die Hocke. „Besser… Jetzt wo ich die Erlebnisse teilen konnte, wenn auch noch immer sehr schuldig.", fasste er alles kurz zusammen. ‚Kannst du aufstehen? Oder wieso sitzt du die ganze Zeit?', hackte Jack nach und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Kouichi senkte ertappt den Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht… Das Aufsetzten vorhin war komisch, irgendwie fühle ich mich anders.", erklärte er und sah Jack wieder an. ‚Du hast Körpertemperatur… Menschliche Körpertemperatur!', stellte er fest und legte eine Hand an seine Brust. Kouichi zuckte heftig unter der Kälte zusammen. Auf einmal konnte er Temperaturunterschiede fühlen und Jacks Hand war eisig kalt. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", flüsterte er und sah Jack fragend an. ‚Scheint so als würde ich Blut dich nicht nur stärken, sondern auch wärmen.'; sagte er und stand nun wieder auf. ‚Was wirst du jetzt tun?', fragte er und sah ihn von oben herab an. Kouichi sah auf seine Hände, es war merkwürdig. Ihr Blut schien in ihm zu sein, es zirkulierte nicht, denn sein Herz pumpte ja nichtmehr. Nun war er noch angewiderter von sich selbst… Das ihr Blut so etwas in ihm auslösen konnte! „Ich werde weg gehen… Ich denke in fünfzig Jahren kann ich unbesorgt zurück kehren. Bis dorthin wird sie riechen wie eine alte Frau, vielleicht lebt sie auch schon gar nichtmehr. Ich werde sie nicht weiter meiner Gefahr aussetzen!", erklärte er und sah in Jacks erstauntes Gesicht. ‚Du wist sie jetzt aufgeben? Das wird ihr das Herz brechen… Und dir auch!', sagte er und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Nein… Es wird ihr das Leben retten und dafür wird sie dankbar sein! Mein Herz kann nicht gebrochen werden und sie wird jemanden finden der ihr herz wirklich verdient hat.", sagte er und lächelte matt. Er liebte sie so sehr, dass er ihr etwas besseres wünschte als sich. Jack musterte ihn argwöhnisch, die Entscheidung schien felsenfest. Er konnte es sagen ohne das Trauer oder sonstige Gefühle dabei eine Rolle spielten, es musste ihm todernst sein. ‚Willst du wieder zu ihr?', fragte er und sah seine ungeduldigen Augen. Kouichi nickte. Das Monster war fest verschlossen und seine Ungeduld war rein menschlicher Natur. Er wollte ihr so schnell wie möglich Lebwohl sagen, ehe sein Entschluss noch ins Wanken geriert. „Ich kann nur nicht aufstehen...", sagte er auf einmal und Jack lachte. ‚Hatte ich also Recht… Die Vampire haben die schlimmer zugesetzt als du zugeben willst.', meinte er und half ihm auf. Kouichi war vom Kampf schwer gekennzeichnet… Natürlich war er unverwundbar, zumindest aus menschlicher Sicht. Aber Vampire konnten sich gegenseitig zusetzten, er war eindeutig schwach und in der Unterzahl gewesen. Die Macken verdeutlichten das. Seine Beine würden bald wieder funktionieren, die Verletzungen mussten nur verheilen. Bis am Mittag wäre er spätestens wieder komplett fit und würde dann seinen Plan umsetzten. Doch jetzt machten sie sich erst einmal auf den Weg zu Zoe…


End file.
